xclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
The X clan rules Respect the X clan rules or you will be BANNED! Rules 1: be nice to other members of the clan and other players to or be kick or banned. Rules 2: Do not spam on none of the X clan servers or you be kick or banned. this wont matter if its on your server. Rules 3: If a X member make you admid dont use it to change the server the way you want. Ask befor you do it or you be kick or banned. Rules 4: Never ever copy noones project what so ever unless you ask. If you do copy someone else work you will be banned. Rules 5: If you cusses in someone else server with out asking you will be warned and if you dont listen you will be kick or banned. Rules 6: if someone join the X clan and they are very young don't make fun of them or you be kick or banned. Rules 7: This is the last of all rules. Do not and i mean it do not ever lie to the X member or you be banned for life!. Now thats all the rules for now. Now if you broke the rules you will get a strike on your name in the members list. Strike 1: Your banned from the X clan servers for one day. Strike 2: Your banned from the X clan servers for a long time. A number will be at the end of your name telling you how long the banned will last. Strike 3: Your banned forever from the X clan servers and as a X member. 'Chatbox rules' If you don't listen to the ChatBox rules you will be banned from it. 1. Obey the channel operators at all times. If an operator tells you to stop doing something, stop immediately. In addition, please don't question the operators' actions. They moderate the channel, not you. 2. IRC bots and useless scripts are not permitted, save for the following bots: BTF and Operator's bot. Any other bots detected will be terminated, and the user behind it will receive a fit punishment. 3.This is the list that you should '''NOT '''do! *"Slapping" other users (usually done by using the "Slap!" command in your IRC client) *Whining about boredom or begging (as opposed to asking) for netgames *Flooding or spamming the channel. *Repeatedly abusing bots and/or their commands. *Using the channel for free advertisement. *Do not bring personal arguments into the chatroom. *Flaming and trolling are not allowed. Do not mindlessly insult other users in the chatroom, no matter how stupid he/she is acting. Likewise, if there is a flamewar, all participating users will be banned from the channel. *Pornographic content of any type is strictly prohibited, and the responsible user will be immediately banned. However, sexually oriented conversations are allowed, as long as the level of decency is kept. *Illegal content, such as warez, are not allowed. *In the event that you are banned from the channel, do not request the channel operators to remove your ban. However, if you feel you have been banned accidentally, or that your ban hasn't been lifted when it should (for the record, it has happened in the past), don't hesitate to contact an operator to discuss your case. Likewise, banned users are supposed to be banned. If a user knowingly evades his/her ban, measures will be taken to ensure it won't happen again and the ban period will be extended. Ideally, don't relay messages for banned users, or you might get yourself banned too. Thank you for reading. Updated code: #3.